<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teamiplier One-shots by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552903">Teamiplier One-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Fandom, Teamiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blankgameplays - Freeform, Darkiplier - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, M/M, Self-Harm, Unus Annus, ethan needs some love, lil bit smutty, mark also</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>literally just ethan and mark,,, also slow updates because i can't write haahha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Markiplier/CrankGameplays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>summary: Ethan, mark, and tyler are playing cards against humanity. until Ethan reads a card that reminds him of a wet dream he had, smexy times ensue and yeah, im not good at writing summaries.</p><p>Smut Warning in this chapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was early noon when Ethan, Mark, and Tyler decided to record another Cards Against Humanity video. Later on when Ethan picked a particular card, that’s when things went downhill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘What’s that sound?’” Ethan read the card again after Tyler and Mark put in their cards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Mountain, A face full of horsecum??, and-” When Ethan read the last card</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘daddy’s belt’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he remembered what he dreamt of last night. He thought of Mark tying him up in rope while spanking him with a nice leather belt, fucking him face-down on the bed. He remembers Mark whispering in his ear sweet nothings while spanking his ass red. At any moment would’ve come from overstimulation; any touch and spank sent waves of pleasure up the blue boys spine. God, just thinking about a single second of that dreams could make Ethan hard…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan was hard as a rock, and oh god, while he’s filming with his friends! He then remembered that he still needed to finish reading the goddamn card. Ethan realizes he’s been zoned out for at least a few minutes…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-than, Ethan! You okay there buddy? You literally blanked out for 5 minutes.” Mark shouted as he waved his hand in front of Ethan’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uhhhhhhhhHH- OH erm uh,,, sorryyy! Must’ve zoned out there haha…” Ethan nervously chuckled as he squeezes his legs against his boner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, what does the card say that made you short circuit haha..??” Mark asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh haha, it just said daddy’s belt..” Ethan tried to play it off casually but he could feel all eyes on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finished filming it was just Mark and Ethan. You can cut the tension in the room with scissors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sooooo, care to explain why you were blushing and daydreaming when you read that card?” Mark asked, the sexual tension growing by the minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhmm, n-no reason Mark..” Ethan was dying on the inside when he could feel the bulge in his pants getting tighter and tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were thinking of me, weren’t you?” Mark asked seductively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan thought he stopped breathing for a minute. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Di-did Mark really ask that?? Ohmygodohmygodohmygod holy shit!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I well, er umm.. I mean i- ah~” In Ethan’s attempt at speaking normally he was cut off by Marks hand palming his hard throbbing cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So tell me, how long have you been thinking about me? Oh I can only imagine the dirty thoughts that go through your head everyday.” Mark whispered in Ethan’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-mark wait-aAAH oH fuckk mm” Ethan moaned and bit down hard on his lower lip. Mark spanked him with his belt </span>
  <em>
    <span>woahhh deja vu… </span>
  </em>
  <span>The pain stung but the pleasure was more greater than a sting. Mark slapped again, and again, and again. Each and every slap felt better than the last; until Mark spanked Ethan once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Ahh M-ark… mMmmm F-fuck….” Ethan just came in his pants. His mind is still hazy and his body overly sensitive from the spankings. A sudden realization hit Ethan. </span>
  <em>
    <span> Does this mean that Mark likes me??</span>
  </em>
  <span> He squeaked out of joy and Mark heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you doing okay Eth? Do you need water, anything.?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gosh, even what just happened between them, Mark is so caring and kind. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-cuddle pleasee.” Ethan squeaked, his voice sounding a bit more needier than he’d like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay baby…” Mark said in a kind tone, unlike the harsh and seductive tone he was using. Before Ethan drifted off into sleep, he asked one very important question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mark, does this mean we’re dating? Because i-if it’s not th-then I totally get it, haha nevermind it was a dumb que-” Ethan was cut off by Marks lips colliding with his. A long loving kiss they shared for minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that answer your question?” Mark asked in a rough, but caring, voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yea…” Is the last thing he remembers saying before going to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. it'll be okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which ethan is feeling anxious and blank is there to help</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan sat in his room editing alone. After downing his 8th cup of coffee in the last 3 hours, his senses started going haywire. Ethan felt awful, but he didn't want to stop editing. Everything was fine for the most part until Ethan heard a slight crack outside that absolutely sent him into a state of panic. Ethan could feel a panic attack coming and he knew it was going to be a bad one. Everything was too loud or bright, every so often a few chills ran up his spine that made everything worse. Ethan tried to normalize his breathing but with the coffee still flowing through his veins, he was at a loss. </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Blank stared... well blankly at the floor, since he was in Ethan's head at the moment with nothing to do at the moment, he decided to wander around his mind 'palace' that looked exactly like Ethan's apartment but... altered in some way, everything was too dark and dim, it felt quiet and empty. Maybe a bit too quiet. Come to think of it, Blank hadn't heard from Ethan in a while, usually, Ethan's brain more spazzy and rapid thinking. </p><p><em>What's going on?</em>  Blank thought. He decided to go check on Ethan, soon disappearing in a thin cloud of black mist.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ethan was on the ground, now crying and shaking uncontrollably. His hands were so wet and sweaty, but Ethan didn't notice.</p><p>"Why is this happening?" Ethan cried. Sure, he was anxious and awkward a lot but it was never usually was never <em>this </em>bad. Ethan gets a lot of panic attacks, he even takes medication for it, but it never helps. Ethan tried to get up, to walk around, continue editing, get some water, <em>anything  </em>to distract himself from this hell. Just as Ethan was about to get off of the floor, he saw a faint thin cloud of smoke around him. He was about to scream until he looked up and saw Blank. </p><p>"Ohh so that's why you're not chatty like you usually are" Blank whispered.</p><p>"Uhh- hi Bl-Blank.." Ethan stuttered out. He was still hyperventilating heavily. Everything in his body hurt. He wanted it to stop-no- he <em>needed </em>it to stop.</p><p>"Hey hey, Ethan look at me. Follow my breathing, can you do that for me?" Ethan nodded, hot tears streaming down his face. "In 12345 Out, in 12345 out" Blank repeated breathing until he was sure that Ethan was breathing normally.</p><p>Ethan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding</p><p>"Than-k you Blank.." Ethan shyly thanked.</p><p>"It was no biggie! Now... <strong><em>go the fuck to sleep,</em></strong><em> man!</em>" Blank whispered, maybe a bit too harshly.</p><p>"what? Why?! It's only..." Ethan trailed off and looked at the clock. "Wait... Oh fuck it's 4 am."</p><p>"Ok buddy lets get you to bed." Blank grabbed Ethan's forearm, lifted him up, and lead him to bed.</p><p>"You sure you can go to sleep?: Blanked asked.</p><p>"<em>Blank,</em> this is the third time! YEsS, I can and will sleep!" Ethan said, his voice cracking in the process.</p><p>"Kay, see ya later. Imma go chase Challenge McGee to a staring contest." Blank smiled like the cheeky fucker he is.</p><p>"M'kay, see you.." Ethan soon drited off into slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is bad and im writing this at 4 am on a school night haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>